I'm The Hero Now!
by Sans Lazybones
Summary: "El Proyecto de Unión" es rechazado 320 años después de una hegemonía pacífica entre Escocia e Inglaterra, ocasionando desastres similares a la Segunda Guerra Mundial [WWII] donde los principales blancos son: Estados Unidos, Alemania y los países Latinoamericanos. En las manos de la Alianza "Revolucionaria" está el destino del Proyecto "Libretista".


**I'm The Hero Now!**

**Data: "El Proyecto de Unión" es rechazado 320 años después de una hegemonía pacífica entre Escocia e Inglaterra, ocasionando desastres similares a la Segunda Guerra Mundial [WWII] donde los principales blancos son: Estados Unidos, Alemania y los países Latinoamericanos. En las manos de la Alianza "Revolucionaria" está el destino del Proyecto "Libretista".**

**Advertencia: **Guerras y postulaciones del presente.

**Serie: **Anime "Hetalia" de "Himaruya Hidekaz"

**Pareja: **Usuk [Principal] Se pueden ver otras a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Episodio I<strong>"Cuando todo comenzó".

"Esos días de asistir a las reuniones comenzaban a ser aburridas, siempre era tratar con el mismo tema: "El calentamiento global". Donde todos decían las mismas cosas todo el tiempo, yo sólo me limito a seguir las aburridas ideas del Francés sentado a mi lado y el Americano que grita la mayoría del tiempo estando frente a todos, el tiempo cambió drásticamente desde que terminaron las guerras, algunos de nosotros apenas comenzamos apenas a lograr restablecer nuestras ciudades, poco a poco todo comienza a verse como antes, los únicos problemas que afrontamos la mayoría de nosotros, es sobre las mercancías _Legales e Ilegales _que atraviesan los mares.

Prácticamente, estamos en una era, o más bien "Tiempo" pacifista donde esas, son nuestras únicas preocupaciones; Aunque en mi caso, tengo algunos ligeros problemas con la música, estos años 70's son un poco extraños a lo que era antes, extraño un poco a mis amigos de gran éxito que hace poco se retiraron, sí, extrañaré tomarme esas copas de Whiskey con Paul y afinar la garganta en ron suave con John. Oh sí, esos eran momentos de glo..."

-Arthur, hey Arthur ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Logró escuchar la voz de Francia-

-¿Qué quieres, rana?

-¡Eso es muy grosero de tu parte! Mon deu... No has cambiado tus modales, se supone que eres un "Caballero" ¿O no? -hizo una pequeña risa mientras ondulaba su cabello para atrás- Al contrario mío que soy todo un elegante hombre.

-Un elegante hombre pervertido a mí parecer... -susurró Arthur con una sonrisa sarcástica-

-Al menos no soy tan obvio como para tener escondido dentro de mi "Portafolio para trabajo" una linda revista ***

-¡Cállate! N-No tienes por qué reprocharme esas cosas, a menos que quieras que le diga a todos... -sonrió insinuoso- que tu también lees esos mangas que luego Japón trae, tu sabes el ya...

-¡NON! -rápidamente cubrió la boca del inglés con su palma- ¿Qué dirá mi lindo canadiense de mí? -tomó entre dientes su pañuelo blanco actuando dramático-

-Escuchen ustedes dos, no pueden estar interrumpiendo a todos con sus peleas infantiles todo el tiempo, tenemos suficiente con las incoherencias... digo, con las opiniones escandalosas que da Estados Unidos. -regañó el alemán que se levantaba de su asiento, posando las manos algo fuerte en el escritorio- Compórtense como naciones maduras que son, bitte.

-I'm Sorry/désolé -bajaron la cabeza los dos de antes-

Alemania se incorporó y fue directo frente a todos donde estaba la pizarra, indicó al rubio americano que fuese a sentarse. América sólo hizo una mueca, de inmediato fue a sentarse, mientras el alemán preparaba su garganta para un buen "¡DEJEN DE HABLAR Y ESCUCHEN! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN NACIONES MAYORES Y TENGAMOS AÚN ESTOS PROBLEMAS, SÓLO HABLEN LO NECESARIO!" atrayendo así la atención de todos, el silencio comenzó, fue entonces cuando éste decidió seguir con su noticia.

Se dio vuelta a la pizarra para borrar los dibujos mal hechos del americano, para poder poner dibujar lo más parecido a un planeta y los nombres de todos alrededor de ella, abajo de estos se decía cuál sería su trabajo para el problema de la reunión de aquel día.

-Bien, así será como nos dividiremos, en cada lugar que nos corresponde haremos algunos anuncios que digan sobre la limpieza de los países y evitar así el uso de algunas mercancías tóxicas, podremos evitar la contaminación tanto del aire como el agua, después veremos qué hacer si se ve la erosión enfrente. ¿Dudas?

-Vee~ ¡Alemania es tan listo! -agitaba una bandera alemana, Italia-

-Ehem -tosió forzoso- Danke, Italia. ¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?

-Ahh... D-Disculpa, Alemania-san. Y-Yo podría hacer tratar de ayudar a China en esto -Dijo penoso el japonés-

-¡Aiya!¡Xié xié, hermanito aru! -sonrió feliz el chino sentado al lado suyo-

-Aclarado esto, como ven, fue tan fácil... -"Ojalá pudiera serlo siempre"- Podemos irnos si no hay más opiniones, recuerden que a finales de año tendremos que encontrarnos para ver cómo va la idea que hemos hecho hoy.

Finalizó, todos se levantaron aunque con trabajo Rusia que estaba dormido desde que empezó todo eso, eso sí, entrelazando su brazo al de China mientras repetía dormido "Sé uno conmigo, kolkolkol~". Cuando la mayoría salieron, tomaron sus respectivos autos para irse cada quien al vuelo respectivo de sus países, ahora había tocado en Venecia.

Alfred rápidamente justo después que Arthur se despidiera de su amigo Japón, fue a sorprenderlo por la espalda con un "Boo~" inútil que sólo ocasionó un suspiro del inglés.

-No, por centésima vez, no tengo cupones para el McDonald.

-¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿No tienes?! Moh, no importa, podré usar mi cupón de hamburguesa triple con extra tocino, queso derretido y seis rebanadas gruesas de jamón -sonrió agitando sus brazos-

-Felicidades, ahora ¿Podrías quitarte? Una buena taza de té me espera.

-Oh vamos Arthur ¿No quieres dar una vuelta conmigo aquí en Venecia? Estoy seguro de que nos gustará, es igual mi primera vez aquí.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Una buena taza de té me espera.

-¿Prefieres estar aburrido en tu casa aburrida tomando ese té amargo toda la aburrida tarde?

-Pues así es mi "Aburrida" vida, Alfred. Ahora, con permiso.

El inglés se ajustó su abrigo y caminó al otro lado de Alfred pasándolo de largo, miró la hora esperando llegar pronto a una pastelería a comprar nuevos bollos o scones para compañía de su té de anís que era la especialidad de ese día. Pero sus preparativos fueron interrumpidos de su mente cuando una voz chillona le hizo estremecerse, decidió no voltear y seguir caminando como si no hubiese escuchado nada, para apoyarse si lograba rebasar su paso, sacó de su bolsillo unos auriculares y se los puso, ni siquiera los conectó, sólo escondió bien la punta del conector para fingir que está escuchando algo.

En unos momentos Alfred logró alcanzar el paso del inglés, quien sólo repetía su nombre para que le hiciera caso, pero al parecer este no lo escuchaba, notó los aparatos y se los quitó, viendo cómo ni siquiera estaba conectado a algún dispositivo.

-Ustedes los ingleses sí que tienen unas formas muy raras de escuchar música -miraba atento el cable conector y el bolsillo vacío del otro-

-Devuélveme eso, idiota. -le arrebató de la mano el cable- ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no tengo cupones, en mi país no comemos tanto esas... cosas tan jodidamente enormes llenas de grasa.

-Quiero que veas conmigo el resto de Venecia, al menos un rato y después puedes irte a casa, es que de verdad quisiera ver algunos lugares que me había comentado Matthy cuando vino de visita hace unos meses.

-Entiendo, es una pena que él no viniera para acompañarte y dejaras de molestar ¿Sabes? Sería más razonable que le pidieras un tour a Italia que a mí.

-Alemania mantiene alejado a Italia de mi más que de los demás, acuérdate que estábamos en guerra nosotros contra ellos hace unos años -rió alto- ¡Ahahahahá! Donde obviamente YO ¡Era el HERO! -hizo su pose heroica levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha-

-Ahá, como digas. Pero aun así ¿Por qué me pides a MI que te acompañe? Preferiría comerme una orden de scargots

-Arthur, hace mucho tiempo que he estado tratando de llamarte, dejarte mensajes o cartas ¿Porque nunca contestas? Siento como si me evitaras.

-rió sin humor- Uh~ ¿Y por qué crees que sea? Héroe.

Alfred sólo tragó saliva, mientras se acomodaba la chamarra de aviador.- Venga, Iggy, demos un paseo, te invito una taza de té -sonrió-

Esa sonrisa, esa maldita estúpida y brillante sonrisa que le hacía olvidar todo al inglés, dándole algunos retortijones en el vientre.-Está bien, SÓLO porque ya casi es hora del té y no alcanzaré a comprar un buen panecillo o al menos las hojas indicadas para este.

-¡Yey! -Jones casi daba un brinco de la felicidad, tomó de la muñeca al mayor para comenzar a correr por las calles-

Inglaterra trataba de no caerse por la velocidad en que estaba siendo arrastrado por aquel "mastodonte americano", sabía que se lamentaría el hecho de estar tanto tiempo con él aunque sea para tomar el té, seguramente recordaría aquellos momentos en los que estuvieron juntos como una buena familia, lo que le traería melancolía.

Sus pensamientos fueron creciendo mientras corría, no podía sentir el cansancio de tantas calles que había recorrido por culpa de esos pensamientos y aquella escena donde estaba él frente a la enorme tropa que había reunido Alfred y éste en el liderazgo apuntándole con un arma, cuando él lo único que pudo hacer fue caerse de rodillas y esconder sus lágrimas entre la lluvia. Jamás entendería el motivo por el cual le había hecho semejante cosa, si por él fue que dejó su título de Pirata, que le había costado tantos años con esa reputación, pero era lo mejor para pasar más tiempo con él, aunque aun así, no había servido de mucho aquel sacrificio.

"Te fuiste cuando realmente te necesitaba, justo cuando me acostumbré a ti" apretó sus labios, escuchó nuevamente resonar algo en sus oídos, una voz, reaccionó cuando sintió como le agitaban.

-W-What happen, America? -gritó medio mareado-

-¡Ya llegamos! Seguro que la comida estará buenísima -asintió rápidamente-

-Já, ya puedo imaginarme en qué lugar estoy... seguro que es un KF... -parpadeó bien hasta aclarar su vista, notó un restaurante de cinco estrellas frente a él, no lo podía creer, realmente se imaginaba que lo llevaría a algún lugar grasoso de esos que hay en su país- ¿Q-Qué hacemos en un lugar como este?

-Te dije que te compraría tu té, vamos -se adentró con él hasta el lugar-

Por dentro, era muy amplio, limpio y reluciente, el aroma a granos de café recién tostados podía olerse en una excelente mezcla con la comida de aroma suave y azucarado, se notaba la elegancia de los italianos que estaban dentro comiendo pasta con especias y bebiendo un buen cappuccino. Inglaterra no dejaba de sorprenderse por estar en aquel lugar ¿Realmente era ALFRED quien le invitaba a un lugar así? Es decir, quien estaba a su lado era realmente ALFRED ¿Cierto? "No lo puedo creer" seguía repitiéndose en mente al ver aún de suelo a techo aquel lugar, sólo tomó su asiento para sorprenderse más del menú, los precios eran algo altos... bueno, muy altos "Really? ¿Una taza de té a doscientos?" negó, miraba de re-ojo al americano sentado frente a él pidiendo cada cosa del menú que apostaba ni siquiera sabría de que se trata cada alimento escrito y mucho menos del sabor.

Limitó a decir algo, sólo reía malicioso por sus adentros esperando que alguna comida le supiera mal o para su suerte, todas las comidas no le gustaran y aún asi tuviera que pagarlas. Ordenó su té con unas galletas simplemente.

-Así que el negocio con el presidente va bien por lo que veo. -puso sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos poniéndolas a la altura de su boca-

-Algo así, haremos tratos con México, es un país latino, no sabía que existía. -rió tontamente- ¡Pero es buen chico! Muchas veces que voy a su casa me invita una tortilla con carne y le echa algo rojo, creo que es chile -se encogió de hombros- Es MUY picoso, Iggy nunca lo pruebes -hizo una mueca-

-Se llama Taco y ya lo he probado, México y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, lo ayudé en parte a deshacerse de España -sonrió-

-¿Ehh? ¿Cómo que lo ayudaste?

-¿Estás al día en que Antonio y yo no somos buenos amigos, cierto? Además, México me ayudó antes a muchas cosas, fue un favor devuelto simplemente, nada que te importe.

-Vale vale, no digo nada más -sonrió levemente- ¿Te gusta este lugar? -hizo la misma posición, sólo que posó su barbilla entre sus manos- Se apega mucho a ti -le guiñó el ojo-

Casi escupía su té recién llegado por esa acción ¿Qué había sido?- He estado en mejores -miró a otro lado- Sinceramente creí que tomaría té de un vaso de plástico con una "M" amarilla en el centro.

-¡Hacen buenísimos tés! -dijo antes de meterse un gran bocado de ternera a la boca- me gushta como tieshne musho azshucar esh en...

-A-América por favor, trágate eso y luego habla. -Tomó un sorbo de su té, mirándole con un casi tic en el ojo- Eres una bestia.

-¡Ah! -soltó un suspiro de satisfacción por dar el trago del bocado- ¡Te decía que el té americano es mejor!

El grito se escuchó bastante fuerte para que los italianos voltearan a verlos, Arthur sólo sonrió nervioso y se disculpó por ello.- ¡¿Te das cuenta que te pueden colgar por andar alardeando de tu país tan fuerte?! Por la reina, Alfred. No tienes modales, si te hubieras quedado conmigo seguro que... -pausó-

-¿Uhm? ¿Dijiste algo? -volvió a hablar con la boca casi llena-

-No, nada. -dirigió su mirada a la taza de cerámica entre sus manos, no supo por que volvió a divagar cuando le enseñó a usar los cubiertos por primera vez e inclusive los acentos correctos para el Inglés único como llamaba él al Inglés británico- Es colour, no color... Tsk, ¿Tanto drama por una "u"? God...

-Hey Arthur ¿Estás hablando otra vez con tus "Amigos"? -se asustó un poco poniendo sus ojos en blanco-

-Las hadas y Yosei-san existen, idiota. -frunció el ceño quitándole de la mente aquellos vagos recuerdos- Tengo que irme, gracias por el té, Adiós. -se levantó dispuesto a salir, pero por tercera vez escuchó ese molesto _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur _por segundo. Se dio la vuelta aún mirándole con su amargo gesto de siempre- ¿Qué quieres? Ya tomamos té, ya son las cinco y media, puedo largarme a casa.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por Venecia, hay muchos lugares que quiero visitar -se mostraba emocionado-

-Puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, además... "Ya eres grande" ¿no? -enfatizó neutral-

Jones sólo se rascó la nuca mirando a otro lado nuevamente.- Demos una vuelta esta vez, no me rechaces otra invitación, sería la cuatrocientos doce...

-¿Cuatrocientos doce? ¿Las cuentas?

-Sí, siempre trato de invitarte a dar un paseo conmigo pero nunca contestas mis mensajes o llamadas, ni recados que te dejo con los demás... -soltó un suspiro profundo cambiando su tono infantil de voz a uno más grueso- Sé que estás resentido conmigo por lo que pasó hace tiempo, pero déjame estar a tu lado unos momentos más, necesito decirte algo importante.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Inglaterra al escuchar esa voz, no lo había escuchado así nunca, el hecho que cambiara su voz a algo más seria y que contara siempre los rechazos y seguir insistiéndole hasta hoy día le hizo sentirse extraño, no sabía que contestar hasta que vió esos ojos azules tan... enormes, llenos de luz, de energía que tanto atraen "Alfred, eres un estúpido, idiota, imbécil, tarado, zopenco..!" tragó saliva, hizo lo posible por ocultar su sonrojo de sus mejillas que fácilmente aparecía, únicamente se dedicó a asentir.

-¡A-Apresúrate idiota o me largo! -nervioso abrió la puerta y salió-

América sonrió, pagó la cuenta y fue tras de él, tenía un buen plan para pasar el día que tanto esperaba "El cuatrocientos trece es mi número de la suerte" pensó el americano ampliando su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Espero les esté gustando mi Fic con algunas faltas de ortografía pero se entiende xD  
>Dejen sus Reviews, por cada uno reciben un Flan! :3<p>

**Próximo: ****Episodio II "El día en que se desmoronó"**_En estos días si les gusta este primer episodio._

** Off. **


End file.
